


Eyes Have It

by Jathis, porcelain_cats



Series: Techie and Matt [31]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eye Trauma, Facials, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has bad aim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork: http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/post/146977796809/you-got-your-fucking-cum-in-my-eyes-so

"God fucking DAMMIT."

Matt shuddered, panting as he looked down with red cheeks. "Huh?"

"You got your fucking cum in my eyes!"

"So? They're cybernetic, just wipe 'em off!" Matt immediately regretted this suggestion when he saw the look on Techie's face and he sighed, fixing himself before leaving Techie kneeling on the floor. When he returned he held a washcloth and he bent down, cupping the redhead's face in his hand. "Hold still..." he murmured, gently cleaning his cum off of the other's face.

"Ass..." Techie said in fondness.

He just laughed, kissing his scarred forehead. "Next time you can cum in my hair, okay?"

"Deal," he giggled.


End file.
